torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mounted Feats
Focuses on benefits and abilities related to mounts and combat while mounted. Sample feats include Courier, Mounted Combat, and Trample. Fighters may select Mounted feats as bonus feats. Animal Affinity Mounted Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Handle Animal and Ride checks, and extra +1 for every 2 mounted feats you have. Beast Rider Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 7 ranks. Benefit: Any mount that has you as a rider gains +2 bonus to Strength and Dexterity for every 2 mounted feats you have while you are riding the mount. Beast Whisperer Mounted Prerequisites: Animal Affinity, Character level 9. Benefit: Handle Animal is a class skill for you. You automatically gain the +3 miscellaneous modifier for the skill. You can teach your mount a number of additional tricks equal to the number of mounted feats you have. You can teach tricks the mount couldn't usually learn at a -5 penalty. If you have 12 ranks in Handle Animal, teaching time is greatly reduced: every week becomes an hour. If you have 9 mounted feats, you can speak with your mount as if you were under the effects of speak with animals, even if your mount is not an animal. Cavalier Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 7 ranks. Benefit: Any mount that has you as a rider gains DR 1/- and +1 natural armor bonus to AC for every 2 mounted feats you have while you are riding the mount. Courier Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 4 ranks. Benefit: Any mount that has you as a rider gains a +10 bonus to its speed for every 2 mounted feats you have and +2 bonus on saves against fatigue and exhaustion for every 2 mounted feats you have. A mount's speed cannot be more than doubled by this feat. Dressage Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 13 ranks, Beast Rider. Benefits: By training your mount to better utilize its strength and agility, you can maneuver as if the mount had a space one size category smaller (to a minimum of Medium sized). Flanking Mount Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 10 ranks. Benefit: While mounted your horse is able to distract a Medium sized creature to such a degree that your target is considered flanked against any attacks you or your mount make. While using this ability your mount may not moved more than 5 ft. each round. Hooves of Eden/Abyss Piety See Piety feats. Legendary Rider Mounted Prerequisite: Ride 24 ranks. Benefit: You don’t take a penalty on Ride checks when riding a mount without a saddle (bareback). You never need to make a Ride check to control a mount in combat (and even controlling a mount not trained for combat doesn’t require an action). Treat your Beast Rider, Cavalier, and Courier feats as if you had 5 mounted feats more. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Its effects stack. Lightning Mount Mounted Prerequisites: Mounted Combat. Benefit: Mounting or dismounting a mount is a free action for you, provided you start adjacent to your mount. Linked by Fate Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 7 ranks. Benefit: Any mount that has you as a rider gains energy resistance 2 against all types of energy and a +1 bonus on all saves for every 2 mounted feats you have while you are riding the mount. Man's Best Friend Mounted Prerequisites: Character level 5, Mounted Combat. Benefit: Same as Leadership, but limited to animals, magical beasts, dragons, and vermin with CR equal or lower than half of your character level. If your character level is 15 or more, your mount's CR must be equal or lower to your CL-7, instead of 1/2. Acquiring a mount takes 1 day in area that the creature can normally be found in (alternatively, the creature can be bought or otherwise encountered). Mastery of the Charge Epic You can recoil in the saddle to minimize the impact of set spears. Prerequisites: Ride 25 Ranks, Perfect Charge, Spirited Charge, Superior Charge. Benefit: You do not suffer double damage for set weapons while charging. Normal: Typically you take double damage from set spears while charging. Mounted Archery Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 1 rank, Mounted Combat. Benefit: The penalty you take when using a ranged weapon while mounted is halved: -2 instead of -4 if your mount is taking a double move, and -4 instead of -8 if your mount is running. If you have 9 mounted and archery feats, all those penalties are reduced to 0 instead. Mounted Combat Mounted Prerequisite: Ride 1 rank. Benefit: Once per round, and an extra time for every 2 mounted feats you have, when your mount is hit in combat, you may attempt a Ride check (as a reaction) to negate the hit. The hit is negated if your Ride check result is greater than the opponent’s attack roll. (Essentially, the Ride check result becomes the mount’s Armor Class if it’s higher than the mount’s regular AC.) Mounted Dodge Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 1 rank, Dex 13+. Benefit: Any time either you or your mount must make a Relfex save, you may instead make a Ride check. Mounted Prowess Mounted Prerequisites: Rank 1 rank. Benefit: You gain a +2 circumstance bonus to attack rolls, and another +1 bonus per 2 mounted feats you have, while mounted. Natural Unity Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 11 ranks, Animal Affinity. Benefit: You can use skill ranks of a mount that has you as a rider in place of your own ranks with all skills if you wish. One with Mount Mounted Prerequisite: Con 13, Ride 13 ranks. Benefit: Once per round for every 2 mounted feats you have, whenever you or your mount takes any damage while you are its rider, you can redirect any number of that damage to the other one. Pack Leader Mounted See Command feats. Path of Blood Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 18 ranks, Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack. Benefit: When you are mounted and use the charge action, you may make an extra attack with full attack bonus against opponents within reach as you move by them when closing on your charge's target. You can make up to one such attack during the charge for every 2 mounted feats you have. Perfect Charge Epic Your skill while mounted is superb. Prerequisites: Ride 25 Ranks, Spirited Charge, Superior Charge. Benefit: While charging on a mount you gain an attack bonus equal to +1 per 3 Mounted feats you have and suffer no AC penalty. This replaces the normal bonus for charging. Normal: Typically you only gain a +2 attack bonus while charging and suffer a -2 AC penalty. Ride-By Attack Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 1 rank, Mounted Combat. Benefit: When you are mounted and use the charge action, you may move and attack as if with a standard charge and then move again (continuing the straight line of the charge). Your total movement for the round can’t exceed double your mounted speed. You and your mount do not provoke an attack of opportunity from the opponent that you attack. Share Grudge Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 24 ranks, any 6 mounted feats. Benefit: Your mount can use your base attack bonus in place of its own if your base attack bonus is higher. If you have 3 epic mounted feats, you can use your mount's base attack bonus in place of your own if its base attack bonus is higher. Share Toil Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 24 ranks, any 6 mounted feats. Benefit: Your mount can use your base saveing throw bonuses in place of its own ones if your bonuses are higher. If you have 3 epic mounted feats, you use your mount's base saving throw bonuses in place of your own if its bonuses are higher. Shared Talents Mounted Prerequisites: Animal Affinity, Beast Whisperer, Man's Best Friend, Ride 18 ranks. Benefit: At the beginning of each day, choose 2 feats that you have, and extra 1 feat for every 2 mounted feats you have. Your mount gains benefits of those feats until the next day if it meets their prerequisites. Spirited Charge Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 1 rank, Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack. Benefit: When mounted and using the charge action, you deal +2 damage for every mounted feat you have (lances deal double that amount). Superior Charge Epic You can time your charges to deliver incredibly powerful blows. Prerequisites: Ride 25 Ranks, Spirited Charge. Benefit: You deal triple damage on a mounted charge, or quadruple damage while charging mounted with a lance. Special: This ability overlaps with Spirited Charge, it does not stack with it. Taskmaster Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 15 ranks, Beast Rider. Benefit: If your Strength, Dexterity, or Wisdom is higher than that of a mount that has you as a rider, the mount can use your score instead of its own when you are riding it. Apply benefits of Beast Rider afterwards. If you have 9 mounted feats, the mount can also use your ranks instead of its ranks with the following skills: Balance, Climb, Jump, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, Survival, and Swim. Trample Mounted Prerequisites: Ride 1 rank, Mounted Combat. Benefit: When you attempt to overrun an opponent while mounted, your target may not choose to avoid you. Your mount may make one hoof (or claw, etc) attack against any target you knock down, gaining the standard +4 bonus on attack rolls against prone targets. The hoof attack has +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls for every 2 mounted feats you have. Category:Feats